


Off The Map

by Lexigent



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Two Gentlemen of Verona - Shakespeare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the play ends.<br/>For the prompt "happily ever after".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off The Map

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days_of_storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days_of_storm/gifts).



> Based on the RSC's production from 2014, because the only logical thing that could have happened after THAT final scene is some sort of arrangement that is only loosely based on monogamy.

Proteus apologises about a hundred times to Julia on the journey back to Verona, and she smiles at him appropriate. She is glad that her love saw sense again, but it is all rather overwhelming and she just wants to sleep and look at the world with fresh eyes. Valentine starts making preparations for a joint wedding pretty much as soon as they enter the city walls. Silvia gives Julia an almost apologetic look as they part ways to their separate houses.

In the morning, the world does look different. Julia decides she needs at least one night with Proteus, to be sure. There are certain acts that are reserved for their wedding night, but they have come to each other's beds for things that fall short of that mark all through their engagement. 

She hesistates on what to wear, thinks of Silvia's eyes on her in her page disguise, of Silvia's cool lips against hers.

She shakes her head and puts on a dress and goes to Proteus, heart in her mouth. He draws her into a gentle embrace and she relaxes into the familiar feel of his body against hers, his shirt against her neck. 

"I have been such a fool, my love," he says into her skin. She draws him close for a determined kiss and he seems willing enough to let her take the lead. Proteus is eager to please, his fingers finding their way as they have, time and again. 

They're spooned against one another afterwards; comfortable, relaxed.

"There are things you should know about me ere you marry me before our wedding night," she says. 

"Sebastian," he responds, and that's not precisely right, but it's part of it and it's as good a place to start as any.

 

\--- 

 

The revelations of the night before are still swirling around Proteus' head the next morning. In a way, it's good to know that there are other people who lost their minds and hearts to Silvia. Julia also said that she never stopped loving him, and there'd been such honesty in her voice he couldn't not trust it. 

It's also been dawning on him that there are things he himself needs to do before his wedding night. 

"Brother," Proteus says. "I wish to thank you for your forgiveness. I do not know where I should be without you." 

"It was nothing," Valentine says and looks at him from under his fringe. 

"I don't know what I've done to deserve you."

Valentine doesn't respond, so Proteus keeps talking.

"Remember what you said about the four of us all being happy together?"

Valentine frowns. "Yes. That's what I've been working to prepare all this time. Our weddings."

Valentine takes his hand, warm and solid, and Proteus feels like he's going to burst open if he doesn't do something. So he leans over and pulls Valentine into a kiss. 

He'd had words for this, but they're useless anyway because he could never have brought them out. It's also a mistake, a huge one, and he has words for that too, he'll pull away and explain it somehow...

Except Valentine cups his face and responds to the kiss with abandon.

\---

Julia goes to see Silvia two days before the weddings. It's weird having to explain Proteus and Valentine to someone - she's known them all her life and it's a little hard to say why she got engaged to Proteus when she also thought he was more than a little in love with his best friend.

Things become very easy to explain when she realises she can dress as Sebastian and demonstrate the concept in practice.

\---

Everyone is turned out in their finery for the wedding. Valentine is wearing a dark blue tailored suit and Proteus thinks that even here, among all the wedding guests, his friend is still the best-dressed man in the room.

The two couples get married side by side. Julia sheds a tear and Proteus takes her into his arms to hide his own. He looks at Valentine, who is doing the same to Silvia, and feels warmth spread through his chest. He's known Valentine all their lives. To think he ever wished to give this friendship up for a woman he didn't even properly know.

They drink and dance until late into the night. Finally, Proteus and Valentine both excuse themselves from the dance floor, leaving Julia and Silvia to make up a dance of their own. Proteus leans over and asks, voice hoarse with drink, "How's this going to work?" 

Valentine is equally drunk but more coherent, voice-wise. "We went to Milan and back without a map," he says. "I think we can make up our own for this one."


End file.
